I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a tree cutting machine, and more particularly to a tree cutting machine which serves as an attachment for a skid loader.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Clearing areas of brush and trees in an efficient and effective manner has long been a challenge to construction and landscaping workers. A machine capable of performing these tasks would be a valuable tool for difficult and challenging development jobs.
In response to this need, several rotary cutting attachments that could be used on vehicles were devised. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,670. This device comprises a large diesel truck with a tree felling attachment drum and assembly driven by a hydraulic motor. Its attached cutting assembly has a unique drum construction. The drum's complex mounting structure, fragmenting elements, cutting means, teeth etc. make this an original invention, vastly different in operation from the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,771 is a related design comprising a tree cutting attachment which cuts, clips, and mulches trees with a set of cutting teeth. This varies from the present invention that implements a shaving technique. Another, closely related, prior art design is U.S. Pat. No. 1,312,450. This machine discloses disintegration of a tree stumps using a rotary attachment but operates as a large and complex group of belts, gears, and levers.
To enable the present invention to be most widely used, it was designed to attach to a skid steer vehicle. Skid steer vehicles are compact, highly maneuverable vehicles which are controlled by an operator seated within the operator compartment by actuating a pair of steering levers. Attachments, such as an auger, grapple, sweeper, landscape rake, snow blower or backhoe, some of which may include a hydraulic motor, are sometimes mounted to a boom assembly on the front of the skid steer loader. An auxiliary hydraulic system is used to control the flow of hydraulic fluid between the skid steer vehicle auxiliary hydraulic pump and the hydraulic motor on the front mounted attachment. This actuates hydraulic cylinders that position the front mounted attachments.
Various designs have been made with respect to attachments for skid-steer vehicles including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,666,794 and 4,878,713. These devices mount to a skid-steer vehicle but are designed to be a flail mower and pavement planing machine, respectively, and do not perform needed tree cutting and brush clearing functions.
Therefore, what is needed is the tree cutting machine of the present invention which effectively allows for easy and efficient tree and brush clearing with an improved rotary cutting design over past inventions.